1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices and methods, and particularly to a communication device and a method for a function unit of the communication device to be compatible with a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of function devices such as a microphone, a camera, is often not provided in a computer on the market. If consumers want to add the function devices, they may at added cost to a computer. Also, a mobile telephone is often integrated with function units, such as a microphone, a camera, which are capable of performing same functions as the function devices of a computer.